The purpose of this research is to develop and test the feasibility of a novel portable computerized system that will enable nursing assistants to provide improved patient care. The system will enable nursing assistants to work more efficiently, record data more accurately, and spend more time with each patient. The system is being designed for use in assisted living facilities and nursing homes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE